Yorozuya Gura-san
by Hentailicious
Summary: Gin-chan yang jarang pulang dan Shinpachi yang lebih mementingkan klub idolnya, Membuat Kagura harus menjalankan Yorozuya sendirian. Mengenai hidup Kagura yang menjalankan Yorozuya tanpa adanya Gin-chan dan Shinpachi.


**Yorozuya Gura-San**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family.**

* * *

BRAAK !

"cih, kuso!" umpat Kagura. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu terus menerus melayangkan pukulannya yang terbilang sangat kuat itu ke sebuah pohon sakura yang berada didekatnya.

"Gin-chan baka! Pattsuan baka" Kagura hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi tapi ditahan oleh sebuah tangan.

"Oi, china musume. Kau ku tahan karena mengganggu kenyamanan masyarakat." Ujar pemilik tangan itu dengan suara datar khasnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Kagura tau siapa itu, Okita Sougo, rivalnya. Sungguh Kagura saat ini sangat sangat dan sangat tidak ingin bertemu sama pria sadis dari planet sadis ini, mood Kagura yang awalnya sudah hancur tambah hancur lagi.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan rivalnya. Kagura terdiam.

Tidak mendapat reaksi sama lawan bicaranya membuat kapten divisi 1 itu mendecih. Dilirik nya pohon yang menjadi sasaran si gadis Yato itu.

"Kasian sekali pohon ini. Oi china musume, kau bisa menghancurkan pohon ini dengan tenaga monstermu itu, untung saja saya datang tepat waktu" ujar Sougo masih dengan intonasi yang datar.

Kagura berbalik menatap rivalnya itu dengan pandangan menusuk, ditepisnya tangan yg daritadi masih dicengkram oleh pemuda itu. "aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari seorang sadis seperti mu –aru. Dan apa tadi, kau ingin menahanku? Cih, seharusnya kaukatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang setiap hari memeras uang rakyat–aru!" katanya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Oi oi oi kau menyakiti perasaan polisi ini"

"Aku tak peduli –aru." Kagura berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sougo. Baru beberapa langkah kagura menghentikan langkahnya "Oh ya, orang sepertimu itu tidak punya perasaan–aru!" Kagura kembali melangkahkan menjauh, sementara Sougo hanya menatap diam gadis itu yang mulai menjauh.

Berpikir sejenak, aneh…tadi saat bertatapan Sougo menangkap pancaran yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu. Amarah, yah itu memang sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua. Tapi ada yang lain selain amarah, Kesepian? "ah sudahlah" mengangkat bahu seakan tidak peduli. Sougo kembali berpatroli sebelum dimarahi sama Hijikata karena melalaikan tugas.

"itu bukan urusanku." AH! Sougo teringat sesuatu. "Tumben dia tidak bersama dengan anjingnya." _ckckck…dasar tidak peka._

.

.

.

Kagura bingung ia harus kemana. Daritadi dia terus-terusan bulak balik jembatan, lelah karena tadi hanya jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Kagura memilih duduk di pinggiran jembatan. Mengayun ayunkan kakinya. Kagura tidak tau harus buat apa. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pohon, kalau saja si Sadis itu tidak ada, pasti sekarang ia tidak akan berakhir seperti anak hilang saat ini.

Bodohnya ia tidak membawa Sadaharu, kalau saja Sadaharu ada disini, Kagura pasti sudah 'bermain' dengan anjing peliharaannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Leader?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kagura, lantas ia melirik kesampingnya dan menemukan ketua Joui yang didampingi binatang peliharanya yang aneh itu, Katsura dan Elizabeth.

"Yo Zura, apa yang kau lakukan disini–aru?" Bukannya menjawab Kagura malah nanya balik.

Dan seperti biasa Katsura akan menjawab. "Zura Ja nai Katsura da!"

"E*k, apa yg kau lakukan disini–aru?"

"E*k ja nai Katsura da!"

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini, Vag*na–aru?"

"Vag*na ja nai ee– maksudku Katsura da!"

Sungguh percakapan yang tidak penting, mereka terdiam, tidak tau mau bahas tentang apa.

Merasa capeknya sudah hilang. Kagura berdiri dan meninggalkan Katsura dan Elizabeth.

"Jaa ne Gaara, Elizabeth–aru" pamit Kagura melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Katzura "GAARA JA NAI KATSURA DA!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

Langit malam menghiasi Edo. Toko-toko mulai tutup digantikan dengan bar dan tempat host. Suasana malam sangat mencekam apalagi untuk Distrik Kabukichou, Distrik yang tingkat kejahatannya sangat tinggi.

Beberapa orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya didalam rumah bercanda ria dengan keluarga daripada keluar jika tidak ingin dirampok ataupun dibunuh, tentu saja kecuali bagi orang-orang yang masih ingin berpetualang di dunia malam.

Kagura berjalan menyelusuri jalan menuju Yorozuya. Ia baru saja pulang dari Dojo Shimura, bercakap-cakap dengan Anego, dikarenakan jam segini Anego harus bekerja, Kagura memilih untuk pulang. Sebelumnya Anego menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, ia sangat khawatir 'anak gadis tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian pada malam hari' katanya. Namun Kagura menolak, Kagura tidak ingin membuat Anego nya itu terlambat bekerja. Dengan berbagai alasan Kagura berikan akhirnya dengan berat hati Anego menerimanya.

Jalanan sangat sepi dan menakutkan, kalau Kagura gadis biasa pasti ia sudah daritadi gemetar ketakutan, tapi, Hei!, Kagura itu klan Yato, salah satu klan terkuat. Hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya ketakutan.

Kagura tidak takut apapun. Pengecualian untuk stok makanan habis. Tidak ada yang lain…yah tidak ada yang lain…

Kagura membuka pintu geser Yorozuya.

"Tadaima–aru." Tidak mendapat sahutan, kagura menghela napas.

'seperti biasa…'kata kagura dalam hati.

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Gin-chan yang dianggap sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri itu lebih memilih bermain di pachinko dan bermabuk mabukkan daripada dirinya, ini memang biasa tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sering pergi dan jarang ada di Yorozuya. Sedangkan Shinpachi yang Kagura anggap kakaknya itu lebih mementingkan Otsu Clubnya itu, ia hanya muncul di Yorozura untuk membuat makanan buat dirinya dan Gin-chan sesudah itu ia pergi.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan Kagura yang seharusnya pada masa pertumbuhannya ini membutuhkan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga.

Sungguh Kagura sangat bosan. Sadaharu sudah tertidur, dan Kagura tidak ingin membangunkannya. Melirik meja yang biasa ditempatinya makan, ia melihat sebuah tudung saji yang ditutup beserta dengan kertas.

Kagura Berjalan mendekati meja. Mengambil kertas itu, meremasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarangan arah tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Kagura tidak mau buang-buang energinya hanya untuk membaca sesuatu yang sudah ia tau isinya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, bagaikan sudah melekat pada aktivitas hariannya.

Kagura mulai memakan makananya, sendirian. Ini sudah biasa baginya…sudah biasa. Makan dengan tenang, tanpa adanya rebutan makanan, tidak ada saling melemparkan umpatan, tidak ada bercanda ria bersama. Ini sudah biasa baginya memakan makananya yang mulai mengasin karena tetesan air yang berjatuhan. 'Eh? Air?' Kagura mengangkat tangannya dan menyetuh pipinya, basah.

Kagura POV

aku menangis? Aku yang dari klan Yato, klan yang merupakan salah satu klan terkuat menangis–aru? Aku yang tidak takut apapun menangis hanya karena makan sendirian? Tentu saja tidak, aku ini tidak akan menangis hanya karena alasan sepele itu. Aku hanya…hanya apa? Kesepian? Untuk apa aku kesepian, selama masih ada makanan di hadapanku aku tidak akan kesepian–aru. Ini mungkin karena si Megane itu terlalu banyak mengasih saus sambal pada makanan ini. Yah…pasti karena itu.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

End Kagura POV

Suara pintu yang diketuk tergesah-gesah itu berhasil membawa Kagura kembali dari lamunannya.

Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya dan berlari tergesah-gesh kearah pintu. Muncul secarik harapan kalau itu Gin-chan nya .Sesampainya di depan pintu ia kembali membersihkan membersihkan mukanya dengan lengan bajunya berharap tidak ada bekas air mata dan berdehem demi memperbaiki suaranya yang serak.

Kagura membuka pintu dengan wajah sumrigh. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan setelah pintunya terbuka penuh.

Yang dia dapati cuman seorang wanita paru baya dengan yukata ungu bergaris garis. Sepertinya klien.

"ada apa–aru?"

Baru beberapa detik Kagura berkata demikian, wanita itu sudah berlutut di depan Kagura.

"AKU MINTA BANTUANMU, TUAN YOROZUYA!"

.

.

.

TBC ~

seiyuu Zura ama Gaara sama. sekedar info bagi yg belum tau :v

Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, dan untuk para senpai mohon arahannya :3

review mu menambah semangat hidupku -Madao mode

#Love&Piece


End file.
